Fortune Cookie
by AnnaCipher
Summary: At a Chinese restaurant, Dipper opens his fortune cookie and reads the following message: "Your life is in danger. Say nothing to anyone. You must leave Piedmont immediately and never return. Repeat: say nothing."... (Rated T cause I have too much power in my hands!)
1. How destiny began

(Dipper's POV)

I awoke to the noise of rustling and instantly knew it was Mabel making her new "beautiful" art creation.  
>"Mabel, keep it down I'm trying to sleep!" I shouted.<br>"Not until you come down and have breakfast bro-bro mom says she's taking us to a Chinese restaurant later today and I can't wait!" Mabel practically shouts in my ear.  
>"Ugh" I moaned.<p>

_Its been three years since they went to Gravity Falls and he was really starting to miss it. By it he meant the adventures and all the mysteries they had found back when they were twelve. Ah, he could remember the first day there he thought it was going to be the most boring summer ever and then he found him self making conspiracies and going on unforgettable adventures! He wished he could go back!_

(Mabel's POV)

_Ugh cant Dipper see the bright side of things like me? Ever since he fell into that fountain at a Chinese restaurant he won't step a foot in one he says they bring him  
><em>_'bad luck'!_

"Dipper come on pwease for me?" I shout. "There will be _fortune cookies~_" I say in a sing-song voice.  
>"Fine but only because you said so and because I can't say no to fortune cookies those things a Delicious!"<br>"YAY" I scream

_This is going to be so much fun..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry it was so short but its just an idea please comment if you want me to continue because i'm having doubts.<br>_**

**_ONWARD_****_ ASHONIMA!_**


	2. Sweaty hands and fortune cookies

_**Hi so I guess you guys wanted more of this so here you go  
><strong>_**Side note: Dipper and Mabel's mom's name is rosy!**

* * *

><p>(Dipper's POV)<p>

_We're in the restaurant and this chair is killing me, why is it so sticky grows!_  
><em>Anyways we are waiting for the food to be served and I can't wait for it all to end UGH!<em>

"Mom!, Why would you plan on taking us here when you know I hate Chinese restaurants!" I finally broke the silence  
>"Gosh Dipper, that 'Incident' happened 10 years ago!" Rosy said as cheerfully as her daughter.<br>"Don't you agree Mabel!"I asked her. She didn't seem to notice so I tried getting her attention.  
>"Mabel! Maaaaabel! Mmmaaaaaaabbbbbeeeelllllll!"<p>

(Mabel's POV)

_I was starring down my new crush, the boy that didn't exist in my dreams but for some reason I feel like he's gonna  
>in my next one. He had beautiful blue eyes and a messy but cute mop of hair and just to top it of HE WAS MY AGE! Eeeeek!<em>

"Mmmaaaaaaabbbbbeeeelllllll!" I heard Dipper call my name and I woke up from the great daydream I was having.  
>"What, I was dreaming" I complained sometimes Dipper can be a party pooper!<br>"Never mind our food is here."He casually said.  
>I started day dreaming again.<p>

_What if he saw me oh he would fall in love and then he would ask me out on a date OH and then we'll get married  
>it'll be the best thing ever. I have to start planning the wedding and Ohhh the cake LET THERE BE SPARKLES!<em>

(Dipper's POV)

_The food is finally served, at least this food is edible, last time I came...  
><em>_never mind I don't want to remember last time! The fountain was cold!_

"Hey mom, after this can we go somewhere I want to go this time?" I asked.  
>"Sure Dip where do you want to go?" Rosy asked.<br>"Umm I was planning on going to the park with my friends..." I started.  
>"Oooh your geek friends?" Mabel interrupted.<br>"No not my 'geek' friends! I met some new people at school last year but they had  
>to leave and their back in town and I asked them to meat me up at the park so can I go?" I asked.<p>

_That wasn't really the reason though.  
>As much as I hate lying to my mom sometimes I just have to. Ever since we got back from Gravity Falls I like going to the park<br>not the one with swings and stuff, no the one I found while exploring its an open clearing in the little woods a few miles from our house  
>Its where I go to read or to just plain think! Its my happiness place!<em>

"Of course you can go! Just be back at eight ok!" Rosy said as she started to eat.  
>"Thanks mom!" I said as I started to eat my food.<p>

* * *

><p><em>After The food the waitress came with our Fortune Cookies and check. Oh god I love fortune Cookies!<em>

"Here Dip-Dot eat your cookie, and remember to savor every bite!" Mabel says while handing me my cookie.  
>"Thanks Mabs" I say while opening the plastic bag.<p>

I crack open the cookie and take the the fortune out while I eat the cookie.

"Come on Dipper read your fortune, or should I read mine first please can I read mine!" Mabel screams earning a few glares  
>from the people around us.<br>"Sure go ahead!" I say  
>"YES! Thanks brosteph!" I open the cookie and read the fortune<br>"'You will meat the love of your life in the weirdest of places' yay that's awesome!" she screams silently this time.  
>"Ok here goes" I say.<p>

_I like reading my fortunes first to myself ever since in third grade my fortune was that I should kiss a toad and hope_  
><em>it would be my prince. Gosh 5 weeks of non stop Mabel teases.<em>

_I read my fortune and it says.._  
><em>"Your life is in danger. Say nothing to anyone. You must leave Piedmont immediately and never return. Repeat: say nothing."...<br>I just stare at the fortune. No it can't be true it's all random right?_

"Tell us your fortune Dipstick come on!" Mabel says impatiently.  
>"Uhh, mom I'm going to the park I'll meat you at home bye!" I quickly respond as I run out the door.<p>

(Mabel's POV)

"Dipper wait!" I shout as he runs out the door.  
>"Let him go sweety he's a fifteen year old boy let him keep this to him self." Rosy says.<br>"No I am NOT letting him keep this from me!" I say as I also run out the door leaving my mom baffled.

* * *

><p>(Dipper's POV)<p>

_I ran as fast as I could to the clearing I knew by memory now I really had to think about this!_  
><em>As I run I feel weird like someone is following me and no not Mabel I know she tried following me but I lost her a long time ago<em>  
><em>it can't be her right?<em>

_And then right when I got to the spot I fainted and I had no control over it._

* * *

><p><strong>Ha I did it 2 people are supporting me and I won't let them down!<strong>

**Onward Ashonima**


	3. I'm back!

**Thanks for soo much support and sorry I won't be updating for some time because of school. I have to make these art works and ugh it's getting on my nerves, so here you go chapter 3! I might post one more chapter before taking a break and working on my art so be on the lookout for that!**

(Dipper's POV)

I finally woke up. My head was hurting like crazy and I felt sick. I sat up and saw that everything had turned grey. It was a familiar setting but I just couldn't remember, not with this terrible headache. That's when it hit me _Cipher!_

"Well well well if it isn't our little pine tree, how's life back at boring old piedmont hu?" Bill taunted.

"Don't mess with me Cipher I know how to defeat you and it's pretty darn easy don't you think?" I snapped.

"oh don't worry!" He said as he reached over to pat me. "I won't hurt a hair on your tiny little head!" He began, "I just want you to meet someone come on out doll there someone I want you to meet!" Bill chirped.

Out of nowhere a dark figure approached. _It _was about 6 feet tall and was wearing a large black coat with hood covered in yellow stars. The figure slowly took the hood off revealing a 15 year old girl.

"Wow" I mumbled. She was stunning. I mentally slapped my self, _this is probably a trick using her to lure me in._

"Right you are my dear pine tree!" Bill sneered.

"But don't worry you'll come around sooner or later and in the mean time..." Bill snapped his fingers and the girl inched closer. She finally spoke up with the sweetest voice I ever heard.

"Oh don't worry, all pine trees must fall sooner or later." She cooed. She was now inches away from my face.

"And when they do, it only makes room for the greater beings!" She giggled.

I felt my self fall into a deep slumber while she laughed. The last thing I saw was her large smile too wide for any human being, filled with razor sharp teeth.

(Mabel's POV)

I finally caught up with Dipper but what I saw next was terrifying. My brother was fainted on the ground surrounded by two people. One I could make out as Bill but the girl next to him was a stranger to me, and you know what they say about strangers, "STRANGER DANGER" I yelled. Earning a few looks of confusion from both before turning into a look of horror and disappearing.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER!" I screamed at absolutely nothing.

(? POV)

We almost got caught but we have the boy now! I never wanted to do this but I have to please Cipher if I want to live. I just wish there was another way but it's all part of his plan. Please forgive me mom and dad... Where ever you are.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again guys for the support. I have big plans for this story in the mean time... ONWARDS ASHONIMA!<strong>


	4. New begining

**See I told you I would write another chapter but you guys would have to wait for the next one sorry.**

(? POV)

The spell me and Cipher used on the boy should wear off any minute now so I decided to go downstairs to check on him. Cipher had bought a house to raise me 15 years ago. I knew this house by heart but it never really gave me the impression of 'home'.

I opened the door to the 'guest's' room to see the boy sound asleep. He looked... Cute. Ugh what was I thinking I'm not suppose to get attached to him it would make my job harder.

I sat down next to him and he started waking up.

(Dipper's POV)

I woke up to see _her _sitting next to me.

"What do _you _want!" I snapped.

"I... I just wanted to... Um well" she stuttered

"well?" I questioned

"nothing" she responded and left.

Was it just me or did she look cute?

(Mabel's POV)

My brother had just been taken by Bill and a random girl. He had said he was going to see some friends, was this it was he betraying her and their family. NO, Dipper would never do that he's my brother and I should know better than to think that. Mom was going to kill me. I started walking back home _without _Dipper.

(Dipper's POV)

I heard a knock come from the door and saw Bill come in he looked angry. He floated closer and grabbed me by the shirt collar.

"WHERE IS IT!" He howled "WHERE DID YOU PUT IT!"

"I don't know what your talking about" I responded, "Where's what?"

"T̝̳̜̼̭̣H͈̥̣͇̯͈E͖̜̫͓̮̖̞ ̪J̼̗̟͓̭O̝UR̻̗N̟̩̼͎̦ͅA̬͕̻L̤̙S̮" He screamed

"I think I left it back home, if you would let me go~" I began

He then threw me back on the bed and left slamming the door on his way out.

I had left the journal at home, but it was safe with Mabel and she knows better than to give it to anyone. I just hoped that if he did go back to look for it he wouldn't drag Mabel into this mess it wasn't her fault.

(Mabel's POV)

I got home and saw that mom was making dinner I tried to slowly walk into my room but I was stopped by the sound of her voice.

"Mabel honey, have you seen Dipper anywhere?" Rosy asked.

I felt tears in my eyes as I opened my mouth to speak, but all that came out was a shaky breath.

"Mabel is everything okay, where's your brother?" Rosy asked a little more impatient.

" I-i d-don't Kn-now what h-happened I-i w-was j-just f-following him when s-suddenly he g-got t-taken away!" I sobbed.

"Mabel what happened I can't understand you when you cry?!" Rosy stated.

"DIPPER WAS KIDNAPPED AND IT WAS ALL MY FAULT IF WOULD HAVE GOTTEN THERE FASTER MAYBE THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED!" I cried.

"Oh, I'm sorry to say dear but I don't know what to do who was he kidnapped by?" Rosy asked.

'"Well I know it sounds strange but, he was kidnapped by a demon named Bill Cipher we met him back in Gravity Falls" Mabel explained.

"Oh Mabel..." Rosy said.

(Rosy's POV)

My son was kidnapped and all Mabel did to help was make up a story to cove it up. That's all she did after she got back from Gravity Falls 3 years ago, she couldn't take it anymore, it hurt her to do this but she had to it was best for them.

"Mabel sweety, would you like to go back to Gravity Falls and live withe your Great Uncle?" She asked

She would have to talk to her husband and Stan but she sure was a good persuader.

"Would I! Oooo I can't wait to see everyone and maybe they can help find Dipper, Thanks mom your the best!" Mabel screamed as she went upstairs to pack up.

She would miss her but it was for the best.

(Bill's POV)

Ugh that boy would pay for keeping the journals from him, he didn't know what he was up against.

"Don't worry Cipher" He mumbled to himself, "You have a way of breaking him!" He reassured himself "After all He's a boy and all boys have the same weakness." He smiled at his brilliant plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow this going along great! Here is something I don't often do but these people helped me not loose faith on this story so here we give a shout out to...<strong>

**doum132**

**Phantom Trainer **

**StkAmbln **

**StarlightWarrior101**

**Virgo and Belle**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing and/or following/favoriting my story!**

**ONWARDS ASHONIMA!**


	5. Who are you?

**Is this witchcraft or something? NO SCHOOL, so enjoy this extra long chapter!  
>?'s mom's name is Emma<br>?'s dad's name is Henry**

(Mabel's POV)

I can't believe mom is actually letting me go back to Gravity Falls! I can't wait to tell... oh yeah.  
>Its been three days since Dipper was kidnapped and I can't get over how it was all my fault, I should have been quieter maybe I could have<br>taken him back. Sometimes I wish I could keep my mouth shut.

"Mabel sweetie, the bus will be leaving soon come on lets go." Rosy said.

"Coming mom, just checking I have everything!" I shouted back. New home, new life I can't wait. I secretly packed the journal with me. Dipper would have wanted me to do so.

"Don't worry Dipper," I whispered, "We're going to find you" and with that I closed my bag and left out the door.

"Good bye Piedmont, I won't be seeing you in a long time." I said as I took one last glance at our house.

(Dipper's POV)

Life isn't as bad as I thought.  
>Bill hasn't come to see me after the 'incident' it's mostly that girl. She's actually really nice once you've gotten to know her, but I feel like she has a dark secret. We usually chat in the mornings when Bill is doing who knows what. I hear a knock on the door and sit up.<p>

"Hey, I made pancakes!" she said as she came with a large plate of pancakes.

"Good morning to you too." I responded.

"Fine," she started as she put down the pancakes "Good morning your majesty how do you like your pancakes toasted or fried?" she said imitating a spoiled rich girl.

"Ha ha very funny!" I said sarcastically.

"You'll get use to it." she sweetly said and left closing the door behind her.

I started eating the pancakes, they were the best I've ever had. Being kidnapped is the life!

(Mable's POV)

The bus ride was super long and boring without Dipper. I would usually make fun of how he would always read on the bus or how he was no fun, but right now I don't feel like doing anything but sulk. I brightened up when I saw the 'Welcome to Gravity Falls' sign.

We finally arrived at the Mystery S'hack and I was pretty relived. I saw Stan at the door greeting tourist so I ran up to him to say hi.

"Grunkle Stan!" I screamed as I got off the bus to greet my great uncle.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack young tourist, would you like to buy some novelty hats from the gift shop?" He asked

"No Grunkle Stan it's me, Mabel!" I said twirling around.

"Is it really you kid, wow you've grown!" he responded.

"Yup, but I'm still as cute as a button." I said.

"Well you know where your room is so get up there and unpack, I've got tourist to scam, I mean sell things to." he said.

I went upstairs and unpacked. "Well," I sighed "New home, new life right?" I said.

I was going down stairs when something big toppled me over. When I turned around I was greeted by a Big pink squishy face.

"Waddles!" I screamed in delight, earning an oink from him.

"Oh, you've grown into an adorable fat pig." I playfully said as he ran upstairs.

I can't wait to see the rest of my friends!

(? POV)

He is so cute, I wish we could just be together forever, but Cipher has other plans, he wants me to end him, but I just can't do that. Today I plan on sneaking him out into the woods, because you know what they say, If you love him let him go, and if he loves you, he'll come back. I just hope I don't get in _that_ much trouble if he runs away.

I grab the door knob to his room. "Here I go." I mumble.

(Dipper's POV)

I was just laying there in bed, all bored and junk when the door opens and the girl comes in.

"Hey," she says.

"Hey?" I respond

She leans in closer I get a shiver, remembering when we first met.

"Follow me." She whispers as she runs out the room.

I'm hesitant at first but decide its probably best if I just follow her orders, after all she does work for Bill. I run after her. I look for her, but I cant see her when suddenly someone grabs my shoulder and I jump.

"Don't worry its just me." She says, "Come on."

I follow her to the door and she opens it signaling me to follow. I do and we both run into the woods and a stop at a clearing. I recognize the clearing, and then it all comes back.

"This is were I found the Journal!" I whisper making sure no one hears me.

She sits down on the grass and looks up at the sky. After a long awkward silence she speaks up.

"I never wanted to kidnap you, you know?" She states.

"What" I ask in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's not like I actually _like_ working for Cipher no, Its more like I _have_ to." She starts.

"But why do you do it then?" I ask.

She takes a deep breath before speaking up again.

"Well make your self comfortable I'm going to tell you a story, not just any story, _my_ story." She calmly says.

(? POV)

"It all started 15 years ago," she starts looking up at the sky.

"I was just born, my mom and dad felt like the happiest parents alive...

_**Flashback**_

"Oh sweetie she's beautiful!" Henry states.

"She is, isn't she!" Emma says lovingly cuddling her new born.

Just then the doctors came in

"Well you have just given birth to a healthy young baby girl, what are you going to name her?" The doctor asked.

"Oh I can't decide now I'll name her when the time comes." Emma responded.

"Okay, take as long as you need" the doctor responded. "You can take her home today there are no more exams to be made, your next appointment though is in two months so mark that on your calender." The doctor said before leaving.

"Okay honey, I have the car ready lets go!" Henry said.

_**End of Flashback**_

"While in the car there was a terrible accident, a truck had hit my parents car and it went toppling over and landing in the local Gravity Falls lake. My parents and the other had died either drowned or just run over by the cars. I was the only survivor. Bill then found me, and I guess planned on using me when I grew up so, he took me in a raised me." she ended.

"I don't know how, or why I survived that night but I did and I guess you can say I kinda owe Bill my life right?" she said before laying on the grass.

"Wow, you've been through some hard times." he says "But look at you now, all grown up and independent isn't that what really matters here?" he starts.

"I mean, it doesn't matter if Bill _saved_ your life or not, this is your life and you can do what ever you want with it even if it means disobeying him once in a while right?" he says.

I look up and think about what he just said.

"Hey I never caught your name." he says.

"Oh that, it's Anna, Anna Cipher." I respond

"Well I'm Dipper, Dipper Pines." he says mimicking me

We Start laughing and he joins me on the ground.

"Wow, you know, you've really taught me something."I say.

"And whats that?" he asks.

"Friendship" I say looking back up at the sky, "True and real Friendship."

We get up and hug, but the hug is cut short with the sound of footsteps getting closer.

(Mabel's POV)

After saying hi to Wendy and Soos I decided to go out and take a walk in the forest, thinking how in the world I was going to find Dipper when I see something familiar in the distance. I can' make out what it is so I walk closer and I can't believe my eyes, Its...  
>Dipper!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and I hope you like this extra long chapter I wrote.<br>ONWARDS ASHONIMA!**


	6. New friends and old siblings

**Hey guys how do I put this calmly Oh Yeah!  
>THERE IS NO SCHOOL TOMORROW! YEAH SUCK IT SCHOOL!<br>So here's a chapter for you and I might post another one tomorrow!**

(Dipper's POV)

"Dipper!" I heard a familiar voice call out. I turned around to see Mabel running towards me. When she finally reached me she gave me the biggest hug I've ever gotten.

"Dipper, Promise me you'll never leave me again," Mabel started, "Promise me." She cried into my shoulder.

"Okay, okay I promise Mabel." I replied. Mabel looked back at Anna realizing who she was.

"YOU!" she shouted. "You took my brother away from me and if you think you were going to get away with it then you thought WRONG!" Mabel screamed as Anna backed away from her into a tree.

"Mabel, don't worry, she's actually really nice and it's not her fault!" I said as I shook Mabel.

"Oh, sorry umm..." Mabel started.

"Anna, my name is Anna." Anna said clearly leaving out her last name.

"Sorry Anna, Your name is soo pretty and I love your hoodie it totally brings out your eyes, we should hang out sometime!" Mabel said.

"Yeah we really sho..." Anna started before being interrupted by a sudden burst.

"W͇̪͚͍̩ͅH̼E̫̫͈̠̘̩͓͜R̷̺̩̻̣̳͓̪E͟ ̲̤̳͈̺̫Ḁ̥̲̳̗̲̥R̵E͙̦͕̞̤̲͜ ̡̥͚̰̥͈͍̱TH̲̥̯̯̰̥͖͡Ơ̞͎̦̙͚S̨͚̝̣͕̭̝E̼̘̟̺ ̫S̕TU̶̲͓̣P͈I͢D͕͖ ͙͈̻̣̘K̨̖͎I͏̞͖̤̻͔̣Ḏ̛͇S̤͝!̭͈̗̘̜̱̩" We heard Bill howl.

"Well I guess I have to go face the wrath of Cipher," Anna started "Well good bye Dipper this is probably the last time I'll see you." Anna said as she started to walk away.

I looked at Mabel and she looked at me, I knew what I had to do. I didn't care if it was dangerous I was her first and only friend an I was not about to let her suffer. I ran up to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey, if your going to face Bill then I am to." I declared.

"Aww that's so sweet of you" Anna said as she hugged me.

"I would never leave you to suffer after all were like best friends now!" I said taking her hand. I could hear Mabel getting closer.

"I'm coming too, I am not about to loose my brother again!" Mabel cheerfully said.

"Okay guys but Bill is probably really angry so it might not be so rainbows and unicorns in there." Anna stated.

"Yeah but we have each other and I've got a plan!" Mabel shouted.

"Okay guys huddle up here's the plan!" Mabel said.

Mabel explained the plan and to my surprise it was pretty good.

(Bill's POV)

Oh those stupid kids! If Anna let Pine Tree out I am going to make sure she never sees daylight again in her entire puny little life, and this time I'm not going to go easy on her like _last_ time!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this was such a short chapter but its the middle of the night here so I'm tired.<br>Just so you know I totally ship Dipper and Anna. Please comment ship names for them,  
>I am terrible at making those!<strong>

**QUESTION TIME!  
><strong>**So whats Mabel's plan?  
><strong>**When was last time?  
><strong>**Why is Bill Yellow?  
><strong>**Why am I asking theses questions?  
><strong>

**I'll answer two of these questions in the next chapter, try to guess which ones.  
><strong>**In the mean time eat NUTELLA!**

**ONWARDS ASHONIMA!**


	7. Actors and Spells

**Hey guys this will probably be the last chapter before my long break so enjoy!**

(Anna's POV)

Mabel finished telling us her plan and we're ready to go! I took their hands and started walking towards the house. Plan Mabel nap is a GO! I approached the door, took a deep breath and knocked. Cipher answered the door and he looked pretty mad.

"Were have y̥̝̲͖͎͙̘͡o̪̫̦ù̻̤̗̭̩̬ been?" He asked.

"Oh I went to get the girl like you asked, you should have seen the look on her face, hilarious!" I said earning a gasp from Mabel, I just smirked.

"It was easy to trick the boy into taking me to his sister, so ģ̲u̹͙l͎̰̖̯l̵̫i̼̖̗b̺l̰̗̻̫͡e͍͖̩͇̙͚͢"I said.

"Oh well, I guess good job?" Cipher responded as he left to do who knows what. I took Mabel and Dipper into the guest room Dipper had been sleeping in.

"Wow! Your such a good actor! CAN YOU SIGN MY FACE!" Mabel Screamed.

"Shh, you really don't want Cipher to find out about our plan, it won't end well." I whisper, shouted, "Well its late and we should go to sleep." I stated.

"Your right we have a long week ahead of us, good night Mabs." Dipper whispered.

"Night sir dipping sauce." Mabel responded as they fell asleep.

(Stan's POV)

Were is that kid, its getting late. I hope she's not out causing trouble.

(Anna's POV)

I can't believe we got away with it! Only five more days before I have to do the deed, but I just can't bring myself to do it.

I glance up at were the twins are fast asleep. I bury my head in my pillow. "This is going to be a long week." I mumble into my pillow.

(Bill's POV)

The girl is great at this, but I feel like somethings off. She's hiding something, and I'm going to find out what. I go upstairs to her room and knock.  
>She opens the door a bit surprised to see me.<p>

"Are you ready?" I ask.

"For what?" she responds.

"We're going to have to end him sooner or later, and I think tomorrow is perfect, don't you think?" I say.

"WAIT, tomorrow?" she says sounding surprised.

"Yes, tomorrow is something wrong?" I ask.

"Well I don't know I..." She starts.

"Look, Human begins are a disease, a cancer of this planet. They are the plague and we, we are the cure." I say.

"Okay I guess." She responds.

"I _guess_?" I say approaching her as she backs away. "Oh, don't worry, after this you won't _guess_ ever again!" I say summoning a fire ball in my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that was intense!<br>That is the last chapter I'm posting in a while. Yes I know I'm evil for leaving you with a cliff hanger but what can I say.**

**One question was answer here and here is the other one *drum-roll*  
>Bill is yellow cause of LIFE!<strong>

**Thank you for reading, until next time!  
>ONWARDS ASHONIMA!<strong>


End file.
